The use of imaging technology for analyzing surface structures has a number of broad biomedical and non-biological applications, ranging from medical imaging and disease detection, to verifying the integrity of building structures. Despite significant advances in the processing and imaging capabilities of consumer devices, imaging technology and equipment enabling this surface imaging and analysis functionality has traditionally been prohibitively costly and impractical for adoption by the broad consumer demographic. The ability to effectively capture and consolidate varied spectral image data of a target using these existing imaging systems has not been developed. Furthermore, mechanisms for aggregating subject data on a large scale for enhanced surface informatics based detection also remain substantially undeveloped.